


"Mr. Harper" in The Boardroom

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mr. Harper, Office Sex, Sex codes, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing the "Mr. Harper" is code for sex, Felicity teases in chapter 1 (rated M) and Oliver acts in chapter 2 (rated E)!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1--"Mr. Harper" and Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had amused herself by texting Diggle dirty and/or bad jokes, including pics and gifs, and watching through the glass to see if she could get him to crack.  
> And, she also amused herself by teasing Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 inspired by a Tumblr prompt (with hilariously altered gifs!!) from mrseclipse555:  
> Olicity AU in which "Mr. Harper" is Oliver & Felicity’s code word for sex.

Prologue:

"Hey, Digg?" Felicity called over toward the training area.

"Yeah?" He and Roy were practicing evasion and grabbing techniques. "What's up?"

"Did you put my camera zapper somewhere else?" She frowned down at the mess of electronics on the table near her computers.

"Camera zapper?" Roy smirked, until Diggle smacked him in the side of the head with a wood stick. "Fuck!"

"Pay attention at all times, kid," Diggle grinned. Roy clenched his fists but didn't otherwise respond. "Take five."

"I swear, I replaced the battery and put it right here, last night!"

"You mean that little remote scrambler for security cameras?" Felicity nodded. "Nope. I only take when you say I'm allowed." He winked and went to get a water.

"Hmm," she chewed on her lip for a minute before deciding either Sara or Oliver must have grabbed it. She sighed, because getting those two to pay attention or share was like talking to toddlers.

\---> \---> \--->

It had been another long day stuck in the boardroom with boring, stuffy, and sometimes stupid people.  And Oliver.

She had amused herself by texting Diggle dirty and/or bad jokes, including pics and gifs, and watching through the glass to see if she could get him to crack. She had, a few times, and had had to smother her own mirth since unlike Digg, she was in fact sitting at the stupid table.

She also did a few Team Arrow things. And, she also amused herself by teasing Oliver.

They each had a tablet in their hands for notes and to access shared files from the other meeting attendees. But they also had a chat feature, a Smoak Special, naturally, so it was extremely secure and private.

F 'I like that tie'

O 'haha'

F 'I'm serious!'

O 'didn't you buy it?!' He looked at her and gave a slight eye roll before looking at the speaker again.

F 'oh, uh, yeah.'

She sent a joke about arrows and masturbation to Diggle and watched him read it and slightly blush...which was hard to do with his complexion, so Felicity grinned triumphantly.

O 'are you flirting with Carole from HR?!'

Felicity's neck twinged as she snapped her head to look at Oliver. He was in the middle of responding to someone and completely ignored her.

F 'no...unless you want me to? Like, maybe a three way?' She bit her lip before sending that his way.

He glanced at his tablet and stumbled for a nanosecond with what he was saying. She sat back and tipped her head, pretending to be interested in what he was saying.

Oliver cleared his throat and made a point of looking all around the table as he spoke (included an almost arrow glare at her).

That's when she took her stylus and nibbled on the tip as she "focused" on reading her tablet. She might have, maybe, perhaps, briefly sucked on it like she does her pen lids...

Oliver asked a question and the meeting shifted to someone new.

O 'do you really think I'd ever share you with anyone else?'

F 'oh, that's so sweet!' She felt herself grin now.

O 'not really. More like selfish. I want that perfect little mouth sucking on me and me only.'

She stifled a little whimper.

O 'I want to be the only tongue on earth that gets to lick and suck and lap up your drenched, quivering pussy.'

She had been feeling heat rise through her, until she read quiver and then her laughter erupted and brought the meeting to a shocked halt.

She slapped a palm over her mouth and knew her eyes were huge.

"Ms. Smoak?" Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. "You have something to add? Something amusing, perhaps?" He tapped his finger tips on the table a couple times and waited.

She pushed up her glasses twice. "Uh, sorry, no Sir. I apologize, I found a rather silly typo in an email. Please continue. Sorry." She bit her bottom lip and stared at her tablet as her blush flamed her cheeks.

He pretended to be unamused but as the meeting resumed,

O 'does the idea of having your glorious pussy at my service amuse you?'

F 'snort and rolling my eyes at you!'

O 'really, what made you laugh?'

F 'nothing'

O 'tell me, Felicity.' Uh oh, when he typed her name, he was serious.

F 'you said QUIVERing, Oliver!'

She watched out the corner of her eye as he read that and then just stared at the tablet for several long moments. He was unreadable.

She was just about to apologize in chat when she saw him typing and then sit back to watch the video presentation that had just started on the room's wall-sized screen.

O 'I just realized, MR HARPER has called a meeting for after work.'

She frowned, and checked the Club's ally cam, but saw no little arrow (not that they really used that anymore, just whenever Thea knew he was contacting The Arrow and thus couldn't just text or call The Arrow.) And nope, no missed texts or calls to either her or Oliver's number.

F 'when did he contact you? I don't see anything.'

O 'MR HARPER.'

She scrunched her forehead for a fraction of a second before she remembered their last conversation in the office about "Mr. Harper"...code...

F 'oh'

She risked a look over at Oliver. He was covertly aiming his intense gaze at her and she licked her lips.  And squeezed her thighs together with a silent moan...

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the prologue matters for the next chapter...
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	2. "Mr. Harper" and The Camera Zapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly smuty smut smut. The boring board meeting ends and "Mr. Harper" happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 inspired by a Tumblr prompt (with hilariously altered gifs!!) from mrseclipse555:  
> Olicity AU in which "Mr. Harper" is Oliver & Felicity’s code word for sex.

As the media portion of the meeting began to wrap up, Felicity took the opportunity of still dimmed lights to sneak back to her desk.

She gulped down her mug of nasty cold coffee, made a face, and felt slightly more in control of things again.

But as she sat down, her wet panties reminded her of Oliver's dirty text talk and that last stare he drilled into her---ohhh, bad choice of words, Smoak!

"Was it really that bad in there?" asked Diggle as he ambled over. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have a billionaire to be protecting?"

Diggle just smiled a lopsided grin and shook his head. "Naw, I can see him from here. Once we get to this floor, anyone that really wanted to hurt him deserves the chance." 

She glared, mildly, at her friend. "What?! I'm kidding, Felicity! New guy is on playboy watch, chill, little mama," and he gave her his full dopey charming grin.

Felicity tossed her hands up. "Do hot guys go to school or something to learn that charming 'I'm an idiot but you can't help but love me anyway' smile? Seriously!"

"Do cute, overqualified executive assistants take a course on sending inappropriate and potentially sexual harassment texts to security personal?" To which she stuck out her tongue and laughed. "But, really, what were you two doing in there?"

She flushed and began to fidget with her phone laying on the desk. "Oh, well, you know, jokes, yeah."

Diggle remained silent for a long moment, letting her squirm under his friendly scrutiny. "Right, ok. That's how we're gonna play it today." He chuckled and turned to resume his post near Oliver's door. "Like I can't read either of you by now."

Felicity focused intently on ignoring both men for the last hour of work. She barely heard Oliver sending Diggle down to get the car. It wasn't until Oliver was leaning over the back of her chair and whispering in her ear that she even realized the work day was over.

"Oh, crap! Oliver!" He snickered and kissed her ear. "Stop it! Work, remember?"

He straighted and frowned. "Work day is done, Ms. Smoak."

"Ok, yeah," she waved her fingers at him. "Just...let me...do...one...more...HEY!" 

He had reached over and turned off her monitor and swiped her tablet and phone into her purse. "Oliver," she narrowed her eyes. She thought they had decided, together, to cool the playfulness and PDA at the office.

He held her purse out of her reach. When she stood and tried to grab it, his free arm snaked around her waist and forced her up against his body.

"Mr. Harper, Felicity. Now," he growled the last word. She started to argue but he was already pretty much carrying her one-armed over to the elevators.

When the doors slid open, he backed her in and released her and her purse. She was panting and flustered as she saw him pull out a familiar small black plastic box and push a button. 

Her eyes flew to the ceiling in time to see the camera's green light flicker out.

"Oohhhh, wow, really?" He just groaned and stalked the small space until she was flat against the elevator wall and he was spreading her legs with his knee. "But, but, Oliver, we--" and he reached over to pull the stop button and now she was very much trapped in a small cage with a very hungry sexual beast. 'Where did THAT term come from, Smoak?!'

"Do I even want to know what that brain of yours is thinking right now?" He smashed his lips to the underside of her jaw.

"Huh? Oh, no, probably no--ooot! Oh, Oliver!" She gripped his arms painfully as he left quick, wet kisses down her neck. His scratchy face both annoyed and enflamed her and she started to tug his dress shirt from his pants.

It was crazy! Even if no one was watching or about to open the doors, they'd still need to eventually LEAVE the elevator, and redressing always took longer and....

Oliver pushed her fingers aside and unbuttoned his shirt impossibly fast. She used the moment to push her panties off.

Oliver was unbuckling his belt but froze at the sight of her little panties laying on the elevator floor.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Fuck, those are really wet, Felicity," he moaned. She grinned and finished undoing his pants as he kept looking at the soaking material. 

It wasn't until she reached into his boxers and roughly grabbed his erection that he looked away and into her eyes, groaning and licking his lips.

She softened her touch and gently gave small pumps as they gazed into each other's eyes. Emotion swirled in Oliver's dark blue, pulling her in and telling her without words just what he felt for her. 

"I need," he gasped and pulled her hand out. He brought it up to his lips and mashed a kiss to her pulse as he shoved her dress up past her hips.

With skill and speed that Felicity chose not to think too much about, he was suddenly rubbing and spreading her juices over his penis.

She sighed and smiled at this brief moment of slowness, for she knew he was barely containing himself and that any second he would be fucking her, plain and simply put.

He put her hand on his exposed chest so that he could take hold of her hips with two hands and she used it to wrap over his neck and pull him down for a kiss.

He smiled as their lips met and he then lifted her and thrust into her all in one breath-taking move.

She gasped into his mouth and closed her eyes. He was always so big when he first entered her, and she moaned happily at the fullness. 

He watched her face, loving how she sounded as he buried himself completely inside her and how pleased her expression grew. He waited just a few seconds, until she opened her eyes again, and then he pulled out until his head remained. He grunted loudly and slammed back into her. He relished how she took him, any way he needed, and just as eagerly as he gave it.

She was being completely held by him, not even the elevator walls touching her, and she squeezed around his cock to show her appreciation of his strength.

He growled. "Don't. Do that. Or this will end right now." She chuckled and pinched the back of his neck playfully. He readjusted his grip, sliding one calloused palm down to cup an ass cheek and leverage her easier, and the other arm wrapped around her back to keep her pressed to him.

The slight shift in how he was stroking her inside made her eyes widen. 

"How," she panted in time to his thrusts, "how have...we NOT done...this position yet?! Fuck..." He let out a rare and hearty laugh and pressed his forehead to hers. "Ahhhhmm," she whimpered.

She flung her other arm around his neck and pulled herself up his body, pressing her breasts tight in her dress right under his adam's apple. She clung to his short hair and nipped gently at his lips.

He was practically bouncing her in his arms now. The air in the small space was getting muggy and he could smell their mixed arousal and sweat and it was just amazing.

"Felicity, Felicity," he mumbled on her lips. He readjusted his grip again and his pelvis bone must have hit something right, because she cried out and shuddered as her orgasm flew through her.

"Shit!" Oliver gasped as she involuntarily flung herself forward and he lost his balance.

She was too far gone to notice and Oliver had to quickly maneuver to avoid dropping her or whacking his head into a wall. 

So, somewhat awkwardly, he ended up sitting on his bare ass, his pants and boxers tight across his lower thighs, and Felicity laughing and panting while straddling his hips.

He was still rock hard and deep in her. So he just lifted her up and down rapidly, her breasts, still confined in her dress, bouncing up toward his face. So he smirked and began rubbing his stubble across and into her cleavage.

She groaned. "Nooo, leave...beard burn...not attractive..." And she shoved him onto his back. Seeing her take control and ride him, seeking her second release, was too much and he held her still as he pumped up into her.

"Yes, Oliver," she murmured sweetly and ran her fingers down his face a few times. "God I love it when you fill me."

He jerked up a few more times, fingers digging into her hips, shooting his last bit of load. This act, it was one of the few times he ever seemed to lack any sort of control and Felicity kissed him hard because she was so happy he could let go with her, even for the few moments it lasted.

He came back to reality and returned her kiss. Then he pushed a hand between their sweaty bodies and played with her sensitive button until she whimpered and bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming as she came again.

For a few minutes they just sat there, content to be wrapped in the other as they regained their breath. He gently stroked her leg with one hand and held her face with his other.

She smiled and started to button his shirt closed again. "Well," she giggled.

He grinned. "Sorry I took the zapped without asking. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Huh? Oh! Right, the security cameras." She gingerly moved herself off his lap, frowning as he slid from her. "That's ok, I forgive you." She sat back on her heels and watched as he stood and tucked himself away.

She sighed. "Hey," he pulled her up to stand against him. "What's wrong?" He searched her face, smoothing her hair back off her face and readjusting her glasses.

"Nothing...I just hate the part when you, you know...leave me, down there, empty..." She closed her eyes and groaned at her awkwardness.

He kissed her softly and smoothed her dress back over her hips and thighs. "Sorry, I would stay there forever if it was at all possible, Felicity." She smiled and hugged him.

"Oh man!" she suddenly said and turned from his arms to pick up her panties. "Great, still wet and cold and now I'm dripping and really need them if I'm going to make it to the car with some amount of faux dignity!"

Oliver opened his mouth but his phone interrupted his response.

"Yeah, Digg?" he answered. Felicity's eyes got wide. "Yeah, sorry for the wait." He looked into Felicity's eyes. "Had to handle a Mr. Harper...thing." He grinned at her silent grimace. "No,no, nothing big. We're on our way down now. Thanks, man."

He ended the call and shrugged. "If I had more time, I'd lick you clean, but..." she rolled her eyes and put on her cold panties. 

She was mumbling under her breath as she adjusted her dress again. Oliver itched to touch her but knew he wouldn't have the control to simply hold her, so he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Ok," she announced after quickly touching up her makeup and hair. "Start 'er up!" He released the stop button and finally did reach over to lace his fingers with hers for the remainder of the ride down. 

A floor before the lobby, he gave her fingers a squeeze and let go.

She smiled. "My first elevator walk of shame."

He flashed her a grin. "Thank you Mr. Harper," he whispered.

And she burst out laughing as the doors slid open. Diggle stood there, arching his eyebrows silently and she started to laugh all over again.

Oliver just shrugged when their friend glanced at him. Diggle sighed. "I don't even want to know."

"Misser Arparhaaahaha!" Felicity squeaked out as she rushed past him, still laughing.

"Guess I'll carry your purse, shall I?" Oliver shouted and Diggle snorted as he shook his head.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I finished this, it was post-Deathstroke episode...so, yeah, a little kinda sort of bitter sweet.  
> BUT! This obviously isn't following the show since Olicity is fact in this story but not the show. So I guess it can still be fun. (You know what I mean if you have seen 2.18, and if you haven't yet--OMFG!)  
> Thanks for reading and commenting!


End file.
